The Time of Change
by Ceti H. Black
Summary: They had been forced to fight, to change in order to survive and survive they did. Now, people call them dark, dangerous, even insane. They hunt them like common criminals. These cowards, weaklings, trash! The whole world turned against them. Still, it doesn't really matter. Not when they can leave for another one. dimension travel!fic, dark but not evil!Harry, ruthless!DA
1. Prologue

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

* * *

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

_A/N.: Honestly, I wasn't planning on starting another fic right now. I had promised myself that I would wait at least until I finished fifteen chapters of my previous fics each. Still, this particular idea had been stubbornly running through my head and I finally relented._

* * *

_I will post the first chapter later on today and then this fic is going on hold for a while. I still have three mid-term exams to sit. The amount of decrees I have to finish reading this week… __Ridiculous!_

* * *

Pain. Sweat. Exhaustion. How long have they been on this hellish run again?

Run, run, run! Feet barely touching the ground. At least she hardly felt hunger now, running and running on adrenaline high.

Run, run, run…

Can't stop, can't stop. Even if it hurts, hurts so much! Still has to breath in, breath out… Breath in, breath out!

Can't stop. Can't stop. Not now, not now! Run, run, run! Blood pulsing in her veins. RUN!

Still, too close, much too close! They were almost at their toes!

So she ran and ran, ran, ran, breath in and breath out, bloodshot eyes on her master's back, her comrades by her sides.

SHE WOULD NOT BLOODY WELL GIVE UP!

Not after everything they had done to survive! These weaklings… they were nothing, NOTHING! Cowards! Trash! TRASH! Where had they been at the final battle? Where, where, WHERE?! How dare they say that Harry is dark, dangerous, maybe even insane! It's these people that had made them change! These weaklings had forced them to fight! They had been so innocent then, so innocent… How dare they…

Breath in, breath out… STOP! Stop thinking! Run!

No! They were surrounding them! No, no, NO! Too many, too many…

- Mione!

Too many, too many, too…

- MIONE! – she looked into familiar emerald eyes. – Do it girl, do it now!

Do… what. What… Oh… No, no, no! She couldn't even translate the manuscript properly! How could it possibly…

- Sonorus! POTTER! YOU'RE SURROUNDED! SURRENDER AND IN THE NAME OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC WE WILL GRANT YOU AND YOUR FOLLOWERS A SWIFT AND MERCIFUL DEATH! IT'S MORE THAN YOU DESERVE ANYWAY AND YOU KNOW IT! DARK LORDS DO NOT DESERVE MERCY, NOR DO THEIR LOYAL LAPDOGS! POTTER! WE WILL NOT MAKE THIS OFFER TWICE!

- HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! DO IT!

- δεύτερη ευκαιρία!

And her world went blank.


	2. Another time, another dimension

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

* * *

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

_Another time, another dimension_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Pain. So much pain… and memories… new and at the same time old memories flashing through her mind… Merlin! Was it… yes! She did it! Her friends! Were they…?

She ignored the growing migraine, unthinkingly erected an incredibly strong and sophisticated privacy ward and forced her eyes open. Her vision was still too blurry to recognize anyone, though.

Still, she could almost feel the ever present pressure of Harry's impressive aura and she had just definitely heard Ron groan on her left and… yes! The familiar whistle that sounded in the background was… Was it… Hogwarts Express! Merlin! She did it! They did it! It worked, it really worked!

Her vision finally focused and she looked at her friends feverishly.

- Are you…

- Yes. – nodded Harry with a proud grin on his face – You did it girl!

Ron grinned like a loon, almost leaped out of his seat and gave her a heated kiss.

…

- When – she asked simply, when they came up for breath, still peeling her eyes from her lover's lips

- Judging from the memories? Forth year, I'd say.

- Mine are all scrambled – complained her Ron, scrunching his eyebrows adorably, like he had always done, when thinking hard on something.

She smiled happily cuddling to his side. Suddenly, a familiar fear settled over her, making her heart beat faster and her throat tighten.

- Do you think that the rest… Merlin! What if… What if…

- Show me your arm, Mione. – interrupted Harry firmly, stopping her from going into full blown panic.

She complied, eagerly showing him her left forearm. Her skin was milky white and surprisingly unblemished. At least it was unblemished until Harry ran his finger down her forearm. The moment he touched her skin, thick black lines appeared and entwined with each other, swiftly forming a vicious looking snake/lion chimera.

- This will hurt a bit, love. – Harry said in a low voice and looked into her eyes for permission.

She nodded immediately, pleasantly astonished by his thoughtfulness even after so many years and soon, the familiar burning pain shot through her mark.

She didn't even flinch.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

It didn't take long for the rest of their companions to find them but for him it felt like ages.

Luna and Ginny arrived first. Then Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus came and he had to expand the compartment. Twins came with Neville. Colin and Dennis were the last ones. They both looked a bit ruffled. Hmm… probably encountered some Slytherins on the way.

Still, they were all safe and sound. Safe, sound and… **happy**. Yes, definitely happy judging from their smiles and almost insane chatter. How long has it been since he saw them like this? He smiled and looked at Hermione. She beamed back at him in understanding and relaxed further into her cushioned seat.

She smiled encouragingly again and he immediately went into what she sometimes called his "leader mode". Thankfully, after so many years, it was almost like his second nature.

He cleared his throat and at once every pair of eyes was focused solely on him.

- Like a pack of overeager puppies – he mused inwardly, slightly amused and almost immediately shook his head to get rid of the distracting mental image.

- This is our chance. – he started firmly, looking into each of their eyes - I don't know how much of your counterparts' memories do you possess right now. It should be enough to tell that this world is still peaceful, though. They don't know the terror of war. Our "peers" are probably weak, inexperienced, naive. This is our chance! Our** last** chance. – he waited for a bit until the message sank in - We can't afford to become arrogant. We will not discuss the other world. **Never. Nowhere.** Even among each other, even if we are certain that there is absolutely nobody around and that our privacy wards or charms are strong enough to withstand the attack of the likes of Dumbledore and Riddle.** Nobody** can know what we did. **Nobody!** And yes Parvati, that means your sister too – he looked at her sternly for a moment and she nodded. – If you want to talk about something that you shouldn't know, you will have to rationalize it somehow. Yes Hermione?

- What about… the dynamics of our little group?

He looked into her adoring, pleading eyes. It was Hermione who had come up with the idea of creating something similar to the Dark Court. She had always found it amusing that people who called Harry a Dark Lord on a regular basis simply panicked when they heard his "followers" refer to him as their "master". Truth to be told, he found it hilarious too. What's more, it just went to prove that they didn't really believe it and were spouting it for reasons other than "defeating the next Dark Lord".

Over the years, his little group grew more and more accustomed to acting as his posse. They grew **fond** of this. They were clearly proud of him. They wanted to call him their master. Somehow, it even made them feel safer. No matter how awkward he felt with their antics sometimes, he could not bring himself to take that from them. And if he were to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he liked the feeling of being admired, respected, listened to. They belonged to him. They really belonged to him. With their minds, bodies, souls. In turn, he gave them his everything, he loved them, truly did. They were the only kind of family he knew. **His** family, **his** comrades, **his** friends, **his** followers. He would never give them up!

Having this in mind, it wasn't that surprising that he complied.

- We can keep it as it is but only in private. Still, you can allude to it when you need to. Just make sure not to raise Dumbledore's suspicions too much.

Ginny smiled gleefully, a slightly insane glint in her eyes.

- Still, you must remember that secrecy is pivotal. – he added quickly, cursing in his mind - No matter what, you will have to tone it down a bit.

- Yes, my lord. – they almost sang in unison reminding him of Umbridge's lessons.

He looked at them in defeat and inwardly groaned. This was bound to take some time.

* * *

_**A/N.: So, what do you think? Any feedback would be appreciated**._

* * *

**_Pairings are still mostly undecided. I don't really like the HP/GW pairing (and my Ginny will be too Bella-like for it to be realistic) and I don't feel like writing a HP/HG fic right now but otherwise, I'm open to suggestions. _**


	3. Introducing: Rosie Ann

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

* * *

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

_**Rosie Potter's POV**_

Yes, she was excited. Bouncing of joy excited! But that was understandable. Totally! They were finally going to Hogwarts after all! Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts… - she almost sang in her mind. At last! Just thinking about all the things they could do there was giving her goose bumps!

Let's see… They would finally be able to actually practice some spells, not only read theory, brew some new potions (maybe Uncle Sev would give her some tips!), she could spend the whole year with her brother, the best big brother on Earth, they could explore the library, maybe make some new friends, she could spend more time with her brother, play Quidditch (it was such a shame that Lillian had no interest in it!), explore the castle, spend even more time with her brother, sunbathe near the Lake, meet the Giant Squid, have tea with Hagrid, spend a bit more time with her brother… She happily bounced in her seat again. Wicked! Simply wicked!

They were going to Hogwarts at last! They were **really** going to Hogwarts! Finally! She looked at her (at that moment apparently lost in thoughts) best friend and smiled brightly. Oh, it was going to be so much fun!

* * *

_**Lillian Longbottom's POV**_

She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like Rose. No, she liked her very, very much. Rosie was her childhood friend, her **best** friend. Still, she couldn't help but be annoyed with her at times like this. Yes, it was all exciting. They were going to Hogwarts after all. Still, did she really have to bring so much attention to them? She was eleven for Merlin's sake, eleven and bouncing like a five year old on a sugar rush!

She sighed again and sank further into her cushioned seat, willing herself to relax and actually listen to Rosie's cheerful natter about all the things they would do at Hogwarts. … Wait! Wasn't that like the fifth time that Rosie mentioned spending even more time with her brother? Urgh! Why couldn't she just grow out of that maddening big brother complex! So… irritating! No, not the fact that she was talking about him all the time. She was already used to that. It was just that Harry Potter wasn't the person Rosie thought him to be. He was a Quidditch jock, a prankster who had no interest in schooling, a borderline bully, a close-minded person and… Oh, how she disliked him! And no! It had nothing in common with the fact that he had once turned her bald on Rosie's birthday. And no, it wasn't an accident like Rosie claimed! That inconsiderate git, Gryffindork, idiotic Golden Boy!

Breath in, breath out…

No. She was just worried that her best friend would end up with her heart broken. Yes, Rosie was a bit childish at times. Yes, she was extremely naive and thick when it came to her brother and she was definitely a daddy's girl but she was also quite intelligent, ambitious and fairly cunning. She had her whole family wrapped around her little finger for Morgana's sake! She was bound to become a Snake! There was just no way around it. And then undoubtedly, her heart would shatter the first time that, that… dunderhead decided to prank her. And there was still the issue of her father's hate of anything Slytherin!

Sigh. Let's just pray that they both get sorted into Ravenclaw. Yes, Ravenclaw… She could live with that.

* * *

_**Severus' POV**_

Another bloody year – he thought gloomily taking a sip of his favorite brandy, cleverly disguised by his personal house elf as a simple cup of pumpkin juice.

Another bloody year and he was still stuck here! How could he have let this happen again? Urgh! Damn that twinkly-eyed bastard!

He took another, deeper sip and looked grimly at the new brats… ehem students gathered near the doors. They were about to be sorted and apparently trembling from excitement. How… disgusting. And it was just what he needed. Even more dunderheads to teach! He glared at the midgets.

If only that damn old coot let him resign! The sheer number of potions he could invent given only a bit more free time… He could finally find out the effect that salamander eggs had on…

**- POTTER, Rose.**

His eyes instantly zoomed in on Lily's daughter. She looked so tiny! Tiny and so like Lily. Yes, she was just like a miniature copy of his best friend, both in her looks and her personality. Well, maybe she was a bit more bubbly but still…

He could almost feel his lips curling into a smile. That brat. – he thought fondly - There was no way that she would be sorted into Gryffindor. No, she would not be a blasted Lioness. Not her. He smiled and saw some of the brats shudder. … Interesting. Maybe he should smile more often. He smirked as they shuddered again.

He put his cup down and looked back at the mini Lily. She looked so…**adorable** with the Hat falling almost to her chin.

Wait? Adorable?

…

No, he did not just think that. He didn't. Really…

…

Thank Merlin for occlumency shields! Albus would have a field day if he had inadvertently caught that.

He gazed at the girl again.

The Hat was taking an awfully long time to sort her. Just like her dunderhead of a brother. Still, she was no Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor – he chanted in his mind.

She could be a Ravenclaw. Yes, he could live with that. She could even be a…

**- SLYTHERIN!**

Wait, what? No, no, no! Yes, he would love to welcome her among his Slytherins but still, how would her idiotic father and brother react?! And the Mutt? She loved them, that kind-hearted fool. He knew she did. This was going to ruin her! He frantically searched for the Potter spawn among the Lions. He looked stunned. Was he going to reject her? Of course he was! That insufferable brat, breaking her heart into tiny pieces! Just like his father! Oh, why couldn't he just Avada Kedavra him right now! …

Lost in thoughts, he didn't even notice that nobody was clapping.

* * *

_**Pansy's POW**_

Oh, this was priceless! The Golden Girl in the Snake Pit! The Golden Girl in Slytherin when her family (bar her mudblood mother for some reason) positively despised Slytherins! Priceless! She quickly found the girl's idiotic brother among the Lions. He looked stunned. Well, who could blame him? The Golden Girl in the Snake Pit!

Still, he wouldn't stay stunned for long. And then… Oh, all the possibilities! She shared a thrilled look with Draco. This was going to be so much fun!

And wasn't the Potter family motto something like Familia ante ceteros? That would be even better! Hypocrites! Oh, how she would enjoy teasing the new girl about their reactions…

* * *

_**Rosie's POV**_

Yes, she was a bit concerned when Mr. Hat said she could do well in Slytherin. No, not because she thought that all the Snakes were evil. No. It was just that Daddy and Padfoot didn't really like Slytherins. Hated them even. Her brother had always shown them extreme dislike too but he must have been just pretending to make Daddy feel better. Yes, her Harry was too intelligent to actually believe that the whole House was evil.

Harry… Of course! She was just being silly. It was all right. Everything was going to be all right. She could do well in Slytherin? She would do well in Slytherin! Harry would somehow help her persuade Daddy that Slytherin didn't equal evil! It would be all right. He would help her! There was no doubt about that. And she could be great! Couldn't she?

_- Of course you can. Slytherin will suit you well._

She really could be great! Great! He would be so proud!

_- Are you sure?_

Yes, yes, YES!

**- SLYTHERIN!**

She took Mr. Hat off and looked straight into Lillian's eyes. She looked a bit sad. Maybe because they weren't in Ravenclaw together? Sad and… worried? Why… Wait! Why wasn't anyone clapping? She looked at her big brother. He looked stunned. Of course he was. He probably wanted to be in the same House as her and didn't even consider other possibilities. Silly big brother. As if she would spend less time with him only because they were in different Houses! She smiled at him trustily. Finally, he shook his head, looked into her eyes and stood up. And then he started to clap, his whole House following his lead.

Of course he did - she thought fondly and smiled again, delighted that he positively beamed back at her.

The best big brother ever!

Now, why did everyone seem so surprised?

* * *

_**A.N.:/ Please tell me what do you think about this fic. Every time I look at it I have this weird urge to rewrite it completely. It's just that I'm not a native English speaker and my fics usually turn out a bit different from what I imagined. And no, I do not need reassurance. What I do need is feedback. Something more than "I like it" or "I don't like it". I just want to know what my readers think.**_

* * *

_**And yes, I'm a perfectionist and I keep rewriting everything. That's ju**__**st the way I am.**_

* * *

_**Please note that pairings are still mostly undecided. I don't really like the HP/GW pairing (and my Ginny will be too Bella-like for it to be realistic) and I don't feel like writing a HP/HG fic right now but otherwise, I'm open to suggestions.**_


End file.
